


Sei contento adesso, principessa?

by Andy_Stark



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Stark/pseuds/Andy_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un drink di troppo, un appuntamento (volutamente) dimenticato... E tante Principesse isteriche e vogliose!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sei contento adesso, principessa?

\- Ho tante noci di cocco splendide, tutte in fila per tre, per tre, per treeee...-

\- Robert, apri la porta della tua camera, muoviti.-

Downey Jr sorride, continuando a canticchiare, mentre cerca la tessera magnetica per aprire la propria camera d'hotel.

\- Canta anche tu, Tommy...-

Hiddleston serra gli occhi al sentire la puzza dell'alcol provenire dall'alito del collega. Lo spinge indietro, allontanandolo dalle proprie labbra.

\- La tua serata finisce qui, mettitelo in testa.-

Sbotta l'inglese, appoggiandosi con una spalla alla parete.

\- Come no...-

Ridacchia Rob, spingendolo con le spalle al muro e premendo violentemente le labbra contro quelle del ragazzo.

\- Apri quella dannata porta!-

Lo spinge nuovamente lontano, irritato.

Rob sorride, aprendo la porta.

\- Sei contento adesso, principessa?-

Gli chiede, poggiando una mano sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

Tom si irrigidisce, rosso in viso, mentre trattiene il respiro.

\- Robert, ti ho detto di no...-

Sussurra sofferente.

L'altro intanto prende a sbottonargli i pantaloni.

\- Sul letto e stai zitto, per una volta.-

Gli ordina l'americano, con una mano infilata nei boxer del collega.

Tom boccheggia, cercando di resistergli, succube però delle sue attenzioni.

\- Questa è l'ultima volta...-

La solita frase.

Di ultime volte ce ne erano state così tante che ormai lui era diventato la troietta personale di Rob. Non sapeva perchè si svendeva così, sapeva solo che quell'americano riusciva a farlo andare fuori di testa e ogni volta che si riprometteva che non gli avrebbe più permesso di prenderlo, ogni singola volta, si ritrovava sdraiato su un letto di una camera di Robert.

-Certo, piccolo cervo...-

Ride Rob, e quella risata dà dannatamente fastidio a Tom, come gli dà fastidio quell'appellativo.

\- Hai bevuto troppo, non dovremmo...-

Tenta di dissuaderlo, mentre si mette a sedere a letto.

L'americano lo osserva, prendendo a slacciarsi i pantaloni.

\- E tu hai parlato troppo, usa quella bocca in un modo più utile...-

La sua voce improvvisamente più roca, più calda, fa rabbrividire Tom, che sente una fitta al basso ventre.

Deglutisce, scuotendo il capo.

\- No... Non mi va...-

Sussurra, indietreggiando fino alla spalliera del letto, per sfuggire a Rob che si avvicina a gattoni sul materasso.

\- Non me ne frega se non ti va...-

Gli assicura, rubandogli un altro bacio, a cui Tom stavolta corrisponde a labbra schiuse, trasformandolo in un piacevole sfregarsi di lingue.

Pian piano i pantaloni e i boxer di Rob vengono abbassati dalle pallide mani dell'inglese, che inizia a carezzargli il membro caldo. Rob sorride sulle sue labbra, afferrandolo per le spalle e voltandosi per portarlo sopra di sè. Si sdraia meglio sotto di lui, sorridendo, sornione.

\- Non credere di cavartela così...-

Sibila, bloccandogli entrambi i polsi ai lati delle cosce.

\- Lo so che lo adori...-

La sua voce nelle orecchie di Tom sembra disperdersi in un mormorio senza senso. Senza neanche rendersene conto, si ritrova a baciargli l'erezione, ad occhi socchiusi.

Robert fa un profondo sospiro, carezzando i capelli dell'amante.

\- Vedi che ti piace...?-

Ridacchia, stringendo la presa sui suoi capelli.

Il ragazzo mordicchia piano la punta, alzando gli occhi sull'americano, che geme indecentemente.

\- Tommy, per favore...-

Sibila, più a minaccia che a richiesta.

L'altro però si prende la propria vendetta, continuando a mordicchiare, baciare e leccare fin quando non lo sente diventare duro, al limite della sopportazione.

\- Tom, cazzo!-

Ringhia Rob, stringendogli talmente i capelli da fargli male.

Lo fa spostare bruscamente, facendolo mettere supino e tirandogli giù pantaloni e boxer quasi a volerglieli strappare.

Tom sospira, mordendosi impazientemente un labbro.

A cosa si era ridotto? Eccitato come un ragazzino alla prima volta all'idea di farsi scopare da un collega di quasi vent'anni più grande di lui. Che fine aveva fatto il dolce ragazzo inglese timido e pieno di imbarazzo...? Magari Chris qualche idea ce l'aveva...

Emette un gemito strozzato al sentire due dite entrare prepotentemente in lui, senza alcun preavviso.

Rob ride, aggiungendo poco dopo un terzo dito.

\- Sei un bastardo...-

Mormora Tom, affondando il viso nel cuscino.

\- Questo è essere buoni...-

Gli assicura in un sussurro, chinandosi al suo orecchio e baciandogli lascivo la nuca, mentre sfila le dita e avvicina la propria erezione, entrando con una spinta ben assestata, che fa lacrimare l'inglese, senza fiato.

\- Questo è essere bastardi...-

Rob ride, afferrando il membro di Tom, e prendendo a massaggiarlo mentre si spinge in lui, facendolo gemere senza alcun ritegno.

 

Gli aveva detto "Ci vediamo dopo, aspettami al bar" e lui, stupidamente, ci aveva creduto.

Jude sospira, dopo aver bevuto l'ennesimo drink. Si avvia alla hall, il passo mal fermo a causa della troppa vodka.

\- Mi scusi, sa dove si trova il signor Downey Jr?-

Chiede ad un receptionist.

\- E' salito in camera accompagnato dal signor Hiddleston, a quanto pare ha esagerato con i cocktails...-

Il sorriso cristallino del ragazzo si spegne a vedere l'espressione di Jude.

\- Che camera..?-

\- Ecco, io...-

\- In quale camera è?-

\- 428..-

L'attore si allontana velocemente, senza salutare, corroso dalla rabbia che lo sta attanagliando.

Accompagnato dalla sua sgualdrinella, avrebbe dovuto dire.

Serra i pugni al solo pensiero del SUO uomo che se la spassa con quel finto perbenista mentre lui lo attendeva al bar.

Sale di corsa le scale, arrivando ben presto davanti alla porta 428.

La spalanca, furibondo, ritrovandosi però nell'anticamera. 

Stupide suite.

Chiude la porta alle sue spalle, avvicinandosi all'altra ma bloccandosi al sentire dei gemiti grotteschi.

Tende l'orecchio per sentire meglio.

La voce di Rob, senza dubbio.

E quella..?

Oh, certo. Thomas.

Con quel modo da sgualdrinella di guaire...

Appoggia la guancia al legno.

I gemiti, gli ansimi e quel rumore...

Jude sospira, ad occhi socchiusi, con le labbra schiuse, tentando di di mantenere il respiro calmo.

Calmo un cazzo.

Deglutisce, sbottonandosi i pantaloni e lasciandoli scivolare lungo le gambe, così come le mutande.

Si addossa alla parete accanto alla porta, scivolando a sedere per terra, con le gambe divaricate.

Inizia a massaggiarsi piano, insicuro, forse in un briciolo di lucidità.

Gliela stava dando vinta, quel dannato americano figlio di puttana...

Continua a massaggiarsi, sempre più forte, sforzandosi di non gemere.

Non si rende conto che nell'altra stanza ora regna il silenzio. 

La porta si schiude piano.

Jude si ferma immediatamente, ritornando violentemente alla realtà.

Ma solo per poco, perchè Rob è nudo, davanti a lui.

-Quello è per me...?-

L'americano sorride, ricevendo solo un'occhiataccia.

\- Fancuolo, Bob.-

\- Sono circondato da principessine isteriche, gelose e vogliose!-

Commenta divertito Robert, mettendosi a cavalcioni sulla vita di Jude e stringendo i denti nel guidare il membro di Jude dentro di sè.

L'altro lo stringe a sè con violenza, facendolo suo in colpi secchi, frettoloso.

\- La prossima volta fattici trovare prima al bar...  
 


End file.
